Landing nipples are used in well conduits to receive and support various types of well tools in the conduit. The landing nipples generally have a no go shoulder, and may have a polished bore for receiving a seal on the well tool and other types of profiles such as threads. However, the passage of equipment through the well conduit can damage the landing nipple.
The present invention is directed to providing a temporary and removable protector for a landing nipple's interior which can protect the interior surface of the landing nipple but which can be removed to allow the use of the landing nipple when desired. The present nipple protector sleeve is particularly useful for a special landing nipple that has a no go that is divided into a plurality of circumferentially positioned arcuate segments. The divided no go segments allow a protector sleeve mechanism to land, slide through, rotate and lock onto the no go segments and be secured thereto. This allows the protector sleeve to become mechanically restrained against both vertical and rotational forces. Another feature of the protector sleeve is to provide a structure that is thin-walled to allow a maximum clearance through the protector sleeve to perform other well work.